young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Forty Seven Adventure
This is the third episode in season five, and the forty seventh overall in the series. Previous Episode: Episode Forty Six Next Episode: Episode Forty Eight Plot Teddy tells Cassandra, Elijah, Kate and Josh about the break up with Billy. They are sad for him, and Cassandra suggests Teddy, Elijah, Kate and herself train together, for all of them to let off some steam, they all head to the basement. Tsu and Z'Reg go on a date and are having a good time, when they spot Billy across the street at Thames Park, sitting alone. They joins him, and ask him what is wrong, Billy tells them nothing. Tsu says she knows they are not as close as he is with Cassandra, Kate and Elijah but they share Noah, and he can talk to her. He tells her of the break up and she suggest they sit in her room at the mansion and watch a movie, he agrees. A young girl comes to the Mansion and tells Kate and Elijah he is going to join their team, she is a mutant and has powers. At first Kate says it is not that easy just to join, and America says she will be back to prove herself. In a lab in New York, a doctor looks at his special telepathic parasites and tells his wife on the phone about how they are growing so fast and they are amazing. Just then they smash out of their containers, and attack him, after they kill him they see on the screen a report on the Young Avengers. That Night, Tsu, Z'Reg and Billy pass out in one bed that night, as the parasites come in and bite them, then leave, Teddy is bitten while he sleeps in bed, Kate is bitten while sleeping in a bed with Elijah who is also bitten, the two show they are together now. Outside the mansion the parasite transform into dead memories of the Young Avengers. Martha, Rebecca, Isiah, Ko-Rell, Sue, Scott and Khn'nr, they smile devilishly and run off into the City. The Next Day, Billy gets up and leaves to go for some alone time, he sits along the East River, and turns around to see Rebecca... his dead mother... standing there with a butcher knife full of blood in her hand. Teddy walks to the old wear house to train with Torus, they fight and Teddy refuses to talk about the breakup, just then Martha smashes into the building and smiles. Cassandra walks into her office to see her father Scott Lang standing their with a huge knife. Kate and Elijah, join Z'Reg and Tsu in the lobby of the mansion and the alarm goes off, they notice, Sue, Isiah, Khn'nr and Ko-Rell walking towards the door with swords. They scream and shut the door, Kate says that can't be her dead mother, Elijah is also shocked to see his dead father, as Tsu is to see her dead mother and Z'Reg to see his dead enemy. Suddenly the door starts to be smashed down. Billy is attacked by Martha, and cries as she punches him and throws him into a tree. Billy stands up, cries and tells her he loves her, he then electrocutes her with lightning bolts, she falls over, dead. Billy falls over in tears. Scott attacks Cassandra in the office and throws her through a glass wall into the bigger office, as people run away screaming, Shilo comes in and sees, he grabs a gun from the safe and shoots Scott over 10 ten times before he falls over dead. Cassandra is crying as she stands up, not hurt. Martha throws a knife at Torus but he catches it, Teddy stands there, as Martha jumps at him and tackles him, she starts to punch him but Torus grabs her and throws her into another wall, Torus then runs over to her and snaps her neck before she can even get up. Teddy lays there, in tears. Kate and Elijah are followed into the basement by Sue and Isiah, Isiah tells her they are parasites, and killing people in the form of their dead loved ones gives them the energy they need to grow and become stronger. America walks in an shoots Isiah in the head, killing him. Sue is upset and shoots Kate in the gut, she falls over as Elijah super speeds to her and throws her into a wall, she is impaled by a spike on the wall behind her, she dies. Elijah grabs Kate and super speeds away. Leaving America standing there. Tsu and Z'Reg are chased by Khn'nr and Ko-Rell, they get to the rooftop and Ko-Rell tries to grab Tsu by the neck but Tsu flips on her back and throws Ko-Rell off the building onto the cement. Z'Reg tells the parasite to stop pretending and he smiles, saying they are superior, just then, Tsu shoots his head off, he falls over dead. Z'Reg hugs Tsu as she looks again at her mothers body, she cries him his arms. Josh rounds up the team, Teddy, Billy, Cassandra, Z'Reg and Tsu, Elijah joins them and says Kate is going to be ok in the hospital. Josh explains a doctor was creating mutant parasites and they got to strong and killed him and somehow with their telepathic abilities were able to become memories of people they loved to attack them, a wise aggressive skill. Josh then introduces America to them, Elijah's long lost half sister and daughter to Isiah, America says looking at him dead was not easy for her either. Zak-Dell shows up and meets up with Tsu, Z'Reg and Billy who are standing outside together, he tells them he needs Tsu to help him on Hala, Z'Reg and Billy ask to come along and he says sure. Teddy trains with Torus, he tells Torus Billy left the planet, Torus kisses him and Teddy gives into it. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Kate Bishop Cassandra Lang Tsu-Zana Elijah Bradley Z'Reg Josh Foley America Chavez Martha Altman Rebecca Kaplan Ko-Rell Sue Bishop Scott Lang Khn'nr Torus Storm Zak-Dell Isiah Bradley Shilo Conrad Doctor (uncredited) Category:Season Five Category:Episodes